Holidays
by Lost-Soul-Redemption
Summary: Since the year is coming to a close, I thought it would be fun to have a few drabbles about Hiro and Tadashi going through how they celebrate their favorite holidays. Older!Hiro. Alive!Tadashi. Hidashi. INCEST WARNING. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ. Rating may change.
1. Valentine's Day

**(A/N: Alright, my first story for this fandom and this ship. I started reading some Hidashi stories, went on DeviantArt, and instantly fell in **_**love**_** with this ship. So, don't judge me. Oh, and I'm starting with Valentine's Day because New Year's Eve/New Year's Day is going to be the last one, and I have something special planned. Also, I completely made up the birthdays.)**

**Disclaimer: If I had owned Big Hero 6, I would not be wasting my time writing fanfiction.**

* * *

><p><em>Holidays<em>

_1. Valentine's Day, February 14__th__, 2014_

* * *

><p>"Tadashi! Tadashi!" Hiro called. "Where could he be?"<p>

He didn't know that his other brother was hiding in the closet of their shared room.

"Shit, shit, shit." Tadashi mumbled to himself.

The older college student hardly ever swore, but this time he made an exception. With what Hiro was wearing, there was no way Tadashi would ever be able to look at his little brother in the eye during dinner without pinning him against a wall and having his wicked way with him. Hiro wanted to try out a new restaurant down the street and today was opening day.

Tadashi peeked out of the closet while Hiro was standing there, contemplating where his brother could be. The young teen was wearing a tight red t-shirt that showed off his newly developed abs that were lightly defined. He was wearing some black skinny jeans that accentuated his lithe form. Tadashi had just realized how tall his baby brother had gotten since turning seventeen. He was about five foot ten, a drastic contrast against the five foot two he had been only three years ago.

"Ow." Hiro said randomly.

The sound of the inflating robot reached Tadashi's ears. Oh no.

"Hello. I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion." The huge soft robot greeted with a circular wave.

"Hey Baymax, do you know where Tadashi is?" Hiro asked.

"No, I am not aware of Tadashi's location," Baymax replied. "Would you like me to scan for him?"

Oh Christ.

"Yeah, thanks."

There was a short buzzing sound that meant Baymax was using his hyperspectral scanners.

"My scan shows that Tadashi is in the closet."

Damn it all.

"Tadashi?" Hiro asked, opening the closet door.

"Hey Hiro."

"Why are you in the closet?"

"Um, just looking for something to wear." Tadashi weakly explained.

"Oh, well, I brought you something." Hiro said, pulling something out of his pocket and handing it to his older brother.

"A box of chocolates?" Tadashi asked, opening the box. "One is missing."

"Sorry," Hiro said, sucking some extra chocolate off of his finger. "Couldn't resist."

Tadashi bit back a moan at the action Hiro was doing.

"Well, just go downstairs," Tadashi replied. "I'll be down in a sec."

Hiro nodded and disappeared down the stairs.

Tadashi sighed. How was he going to get through tonight? Hiro wasn't even aware of how he felt. He'd surely freak out that his older brother loved him in more than a brotherly way.

"Well, time to get through this train wreck." Tadashi sighed.

Surprisingly, dinner almost went without a hitch. Except for whenever Hiro got up to go to the bathroom or something, he'd ghost a touch across Tadashi's neck, even lining his jaw or skimming his bicep, sending a shiver down Tadashi's spine before he even knew what was happening.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Ugh, that was utter crap. I tried my best with this, being my single self, I've never gone through a Valentine's Day in a relationship. I almost did, but we didn't make it there. I've kinda told you guys about it before. *Cough, cough* Angels Lie *cough, cough*. So, sorry for this being utter crap. Next chapter will be better.)**

* * *

><p><em>NEXT TIME:<em>

"_**S-so, Tadashi, what do you want for your birthday?"**_

"_**I don't know, just think about what you would like and get me that."**_

_I would like for you to never wear a shirt around me again._

"_**O-okay."**_


	2. Tadashi's Birthday

_Holidays_

_2. Tadashi's 24__th__ Birthday, March 12__th__, 2014_

* * *

><p>Hiro sighed, running a hand through his tousled black hair, looking at the multiple tabs he had open, scrolling through online shopping sites. He'd been looking for Tadashi's birthday present for weeks now and hadn't found anything he thought his brother would like. Hiro closed two tabs with another sigh. Just then, Hiro heard Tadashi walk into the room. Hiro swiveled his chair around.<p>

"Hey Tadashi, what do you-"

Hiro cut himself off when he caught sight of his older brother. Tadashi was drenched in water, his hair wet and hanging over his eyes, and his lower body wrapped in a towel. Hiro watched a drop of water cascade down the side of Tadashi's neck, down his chest, and following the trail of hair on Tadashi's lower abdomen before being interrupted by the towel from going further.

Hiro couldn't help but think how much he wanted to be that drop of water.

He came back to reality when he realized Tadashi was staring him, waiting to hear what he had to say.

"S-so, Tadashi," Hiro stuttered, trying not to focus on how godlike his brother looked when wet. "What do you want for your birthday?"

Tadashi grabbed another towel and dried off his hair while thinking about Hiro's question.

"I don't know," Tadashi finally answered. "Just think about what you would like and get me that."

Hiro looked at Tadashi well-defined abs and pectorals, broad shoulders, and firm biceps.

_I would like for you to never wear a shirt around me again._

"O-okay."

As Tadashi got dressed on his side of the room, Hiro tried to calm himself down enough to think straight.

Which was kind of hard to do, noticing that Tadashi had put on a tank top instead of his normal t-shirt, distracting Hiro once again. The scientific prodigy kept his mind on keeping his eyes glued to the computer screen.

After another hour, Hiro had finally found the perfect birthday gift for Tadashi and ordered it custom made. He'd be going to the store early in the morning to pick it up. He just hoped Tadashi would like it.

-x-x-x-x-

Tadashi had decided that he wanted to have a pool party in the backyard with the gang. The weather had gotten warmer, so why not? It seemed that Hiro's silent wish was granted as Tadashi wasn't wearing a shirt once again. Hiro glanced at the box that held Tadashi's gift as Aunt Cass called them from the pool for Tadashi to open his presents. Much to Hiro's pleasure and dismay, his gift was the first one Tadashi picked up.

The older Hamada pulled a gold dog tag out of the box and looked at it. In the middle of the tag, his name was pressed into the metal. Around the outer edge, the words _kind_, _caring_, _innovative_, and _intelligent_ were pressed into the metal, as well. Above Tadashi's name, there was a decal of Baymax's round face. Under his name, there was a decal of a star. Tadashi smiled and flipped it around to see the back. In black script-like font, Hiro had inscripted:

_I am proud to call you my nii-san. –Hiro_

Aunt Cass read the back as well and 'aww'ed. Tadashi enveloped Hiro in a hug.

"Thanks Hiro, it's awesome."

Hiro fought back the blush trying to emerge on his face.

"You're welcome."

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: I just love writing oblivious Tadashi, it's just so fun. He'll be showing up again in the next chapter, instead of Hiro being love-struck, he'll just be annoyed. XD. So, with this story, I'll probably be uploading two or three chapters a day. I'm trying to branch out into other fandoms that have my favorite pairings in them.)**

* * *

><p><em>NEXT TIME:<em>

_**Hiro couldn't help but glare at Tadashi's shirt that read: **__I'm not Irish, but you could still kiss me__**.**_

_**Oh, how he wanted to. He really, really wanted to.**_

_**But, all Hiro could think about at the moment is how much he wanted to slap Tadashi for wearing that damn shirt.**_


	3. St Patrick's Day

_Holidays_

_3. St. Patrick's Day, March 17__th__, 2014_

* * *

><p>Hiro laughed listening to a story Fred was telling about how Wasabi got his nickname, much to Wasabi's objection. Just then, Tadashi came downstairs so they could leave and go to a restaurant for dinner. Hiro stopped laughing when he saw what Tadashi was wearing.<p>

Normally, Hiro wouldn't have minded if Tadashi was wearing a tight green shirt, black skinny jeans, and black converse. But the fact that it was St. Patrick's Day, and there would be a lot of drunk people staring at his brother/crush didn't sit well with Hiro. He didn't like what the shirt said either.

Hiro couldn't help but glare at Tadashi's shirt that read: _I'm not Irish, but you could still kiss me_.

Oh, how he wanted to. He really, _really_ wanted to.

But, all Hiro could think about at the moment is how much he wanted to slap Tadashi for wearing that damn shirt.

"Hey Hiro," Tadashi said, snapping Hiro out of his little world. "You okay?"

Hiro put on a false smile.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

* * *

><p>As the group walked down the street, Hiro's initial thought was correct. Many people, girls and guys alike, were staring at Tadashi.<p>

Hiro would often drop out of the conversation happening to see that someone was staring at his older brother. He was able to scare off the girls and some off the smaller guys with a glare. It helped that he was pretty tall and had a bit of muscle mass to give the glare a dangerous quality. Knowing that the bigger guys would just laugh if he glared at them, Hiro showed them the taser he had tucked inside his cut-off sleeve hoodie. _That_ got them to back away.

"Are you sure you're okay Hiro?" Tadashi whispered as the others spoke behind them.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Hiro responded. "I told you earlier."

_I'm just dealing with the consequences of you wearing that stupid shirt._

"It's just that you've been looking angry all evening." Tadashi said.

"I'm not angry," Hiro assured. "I'm fine, I promise."

Tadashi looked at the teen carefully before smiling and throwing an arm over Hiro's shoulders.

"Alright, but if anything is wrong, you tell me, okay?" Tadashi asked.

Hiro smiled up at Tadashi.

"Okay."

* * *

><p>Hiro was happier as the night continued. Tadashi kept an assuring arm over Hiro's shoulders and kept an arm on the back of Hiro's chair in the restaurant. The younger Hamada was elated that it kept people from staring, probably thinking that Tadashi was taken, and that his crush was in such close proximity.<p>

* * *

><p>As Hiro and Tadashi walked home with the rest of the gang absent, Tadashi turned to Hiro.<p>

"So, are you feeling better now?" Tadashi asked.

"Yes dad." Hiro joked.

Tadashi elbowed Hiro in the side while the younger Hamada laughed. Tadashi chuckled as well. Hiro reveled in the sound of Tadashi's deep laugh. Hiro yawned into his shirt.

"Tired?"

"No." Hiro said, covering another yawn.

"Sure you're not." Tadashi replied sarcastically, opening the door to the café.

"I'm not." Hiro said as two of them walked upstairs to their room.

"Go to sleep Hiro." Tadashi ordered while peeling off his shirt and climbing into bed.

_No way am I going to sleep now._ Hiro thought staring at Tadashi's chest.

Hiro sadly ripped his eyes away from the spectacle that was Tadashi and climbed into bed.

"Night Tadashi."

"Night Hiro," Tadashi answered. "Love you."

Hiro looked at the light glinting off of the gold necklace he gave Tadashi for his birthday five days ago.

_I'm sure you do, but do you love me the way I love you?_

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: I told you that annoyed, jealous Hiro and oblivious Tadashi would make an appearance. Hiro's character was very fun to write this chapter.)**

_NEXT TIME:_

"_**Well, have you done anything to get his attention?"**_

"_**No, not really."**_

"_**Then we'll fix that right now."**_

_**After an hour, Hiro looked in the mirror at the new outfit GoGo and Honey Lemon put him in.**_

"_**I don't appreciate this."**_


	4. Easter Sunday

_Holidays_

_4. Easter Sunday, April 20__th__, 2014_

* * *

><p>As Aunt Cass was cooking the food, everyone else was in the backyard. Everyone aside from Baymax, who was chasing a soccer ball in the garage. Hiro was sitting in an outdoor dining chair with a glass of lemonade. GoGo and Honey Lemon sat down on each side of him.<p>

"How are things, Hiro?" Honey Lemon asked.

Hiro just sighed.

"That bad huh?" GoGo questioned.

"I just don't know what to do about Tadashi." The young inventor admitted.

Hiro had told GoGo and Honey Lemon about his crush on Tadashi a few months ago. The two girls were a bit confused at first. Someone admitting love for their older brother wasn't exactly normal. But then, the girls realized, it isn't the weirdest thing that's happened in Japan and decided to help Hiro.

"Well," Honey Lemon thought aloud. "Have you done anything to get his attention?"

"No, not really." Hiro replied.

"Then we'll fix that right now." GoGo said standing up and pulling Hiro inside, Honey Lemon trailing behind.

* * *

><p>After an hour, Hiro looked in the mirror at the new outfit GoGo and Honey Lemon put him in.<p>

He didn't really see how dressing him up as a bunny was going to help him at all.

That's right, the girls practically dressed him up as the Easter Bunny, with a few exceptions.

They had made him take off his shirt, exposing his muscles, which had only defined themselves more in the past few months. GoGo made him take off his jeans and put on a pair of black shorts with a white rabbit tail on the back. Lastly, Honey Lemon had put a pair of black bunny ears on his head, the headband of the ears blending in with his messy raven hair.

Hiro only had one response to the outfit.

"I don't appreciate this,"

"Come on Hiro," GoGo said. "If this doesn't get Tadashi's attention, nothing will."

"Fine." Hiro groaned.

* * *

><p>GoGo and Honey Lemon walked downstairs and into the backyard. Hiro was still hiding behind the door. Just as Hiro was about to walk outside, Fred opened the door.<p>

"Hey Hiro, we're wondering where you-"

Just then, Fred burst out laughing.

"The guys have got to see this." Fred said, grabbing Hiro's arm and pulling him outside toward Tadashi and Wasabi.

"Guys, check this out." Fred shouted, pushing the younger Hamada toward his brother and friend.

Wasabi stared laughing while Tadashi just stared at Hiro, holding his hand over his mouth to hold back chuckles.

"Shut up, GoGo and Honey Lemon dressed me up like this!" Hiro exclaimed.

"Well, it had to be you this year," Tadashi said. "Last year, it was Fred as a turkey for Thanksgiving; year before that, me as Cupid for Valentine's Day; and the year before that, Wasabi as a reindeer for Christmas."

_I didn't mind the Cupid year._ Hiro thought.

"But they have outdone themselves this year!" Wasabi admitted.

"You look good though," the older Hamada assured. "It's cute."

The left rabbit ear on Hiro's head twitched, as if sensing Hiro's annoyance.

As if Hiro's embarrassment couldn't get any worse, Aunt Cass came out with the food, caught sight of Hiro, and snapped a picture. To add on to that, Honey Lemon picked that time to take a group selfie.

* * *

><p>At the end of the day, Hiro ripped off the ears and rabbit tail and fell into bed.<p>

_Well, at least Tadashi liked it._

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: This is more of a memory for me than a chapter. We did this exact thing to my cousin on Easter this year. He was not amused. XD.)**

_NEXT TIME:_

"_**Dude, I didn't know he could do that. That was amazing!"**_

"_**I didn't know either."**_

_And it was more than amazing. It was phenomenal._

_**Hiro blew everyone's mind, and Tadashi was captivated the whole time.**_


	5. Aunt Cass' Birthday

_Holidays_

_5. Aunt Cass' Birthday, May 21__st__, 2014_

* * *

><p>The café was packed with a bunch of Aunt Cass' friends to celebrate her birthday. No matter how much you asked, Aunt Cass wouldn't tell anyone how old she was. The gang was sitting in the back of the restaurant, waiting to sing to Aunt Cass. Hiro and Tadashi had made the cake already and decided to give Aunt Cass a few minutes to socialize.<p>

Hiro had disappeared for a few minutes and came back downstairs with an acoustic guitar and placed it against the back wall.

"What's that for?" Honey Lemon asked.

"Well, every year, on her birthday, Aunt Cass' best friend, David, sings a song at her request," Hiro explained. "I'm just putting the guitar here so he'll know where to find it."

The group nodded and enjoyed the rest of the party.

* * *

><p>After an hour, Hiro and Tadashi got the cake, put the candles on, and brought it to everyone.<p>

They all sang happy birthday to Aunt Cass and dug into their cake. After everyone was done, Aunt Cass started looking around for David. Instead, she found David's sister, Sophia.

"Hi Sophia, where's David?" Aunt Cass asked.

"Hey Cassie!" Sophia greeted. "David's at home sick."

"Oh, so, I guess he won't be singing."

"No, I'm sorry."

Hiro had overheard this while he was walking back to the gang. He walked over to Aunt Cass.

"Hey, is David not singing?" Hiro asked.

"No, he's sick." Aunt Cass replied.

"If you want," Hiro suggested. "I could sing."

"You know how to play guitar?"

"Yeah, I taught myself a few years back."

"Okay."

Hiro grabbed the guitar while Aunt Cass got everyone's attention.

"Okay, I'm sure you've heard that David is at home sick," Aunt Cass announced. "So, Hiro volunteered to sing for us."

The gang heard this announcement and moved to see Hiro sitting on a stool at the bar, holding the guitar over his knee.

"Hey everyone, I'll be singing the birthday girl's favorite song, so I hope you like it." Hiro said.

_I want someone to love me_

Hiro sang that one lyric before strumming the guitar along to the rest of the song. In that one lyric, Tadashi was mesmerized by the rich tone of Hiro's voice.

_For who I am  
>I want someone to need me<br>Is that so bad?  
>I wanna break all the madness<br>But it's all I have  
>I want someone to love me<em>

Hiro paused and hit a chord hard before continuing the song.

_For who I am_

Hiro picked up the beat on the guitar. The gang was absolutely amazed by this hidden talent Hiro possessed.

_Nothin' makes sense, nothin' makes sense anymore  
>Nothin' is right, nothin' is right when you're gone<br>I'm losin' my breath, I'm losin' my right to be wrong  
>I'm frightened to death, I'm frightened that I won't be strong<em>

Hiro got a bit louder with his voice and with the guitar. Tadashi and the others were amazed that Hiro had this much control over his voice, and he made it seem like child's play.

_I want someone to love me  
>For who I am<br>I want someone to need me  
>Is that so bad?<br>I wanna break all the madness  
>But it's all I have<br>I want someone to love me_

Hiro paused and hit a hard chord once again, but he kept the same volume and power of his voice.

_For who I am_

Hiro continued the same beat he had with the guitar. He had the whole restaurant clapping along to the beat whenever he got to the chorus.

_I'm shakin' it off, I'm shakin' off all of the pain.  
>You're breakin' my heart, breakin' my heart once again<em>

Hiro's voice started to take on this kind of raw power that made several tingles shoot down Tadashi's spine. A pleasant tingle that Tadashi could get used to.

_I want someone to love me  
>For who I am<br>I want someone to need me  
>Is that so bad?<br>I wanna break all the madness  
>But it's all I have<br>I want someone to love me  
>For who I am<em>

After he repeated the chorus for the third time, Hiro started to change the beat he had established with the guitar, making it sound even more powerful.

_Are you gonna love me?  
>Yeah<em>

The gang was absolutely amazed that Hiro had this talent. Tadashi even more so, because he had never heard Hiro sing before, and they were brothers.

_For who I am_

Hiro started to play a long stretch of notes that would have been considered a guitar solo if he was playing with other instruments.

_I want someone to love me_

For a second, Hiro stopped completely before continuing the powerful song.

_For who I am  
>I want someone to need me<br>Is that so bad?  
>I wanna break all the madness<br>But it's all I have  
>I want someone to love me<em>

Hiro hit one last hard chord.

_For who I am_

The young Hamada continued strumming the beat for a few more seconds.

_Yeah_

_For who I am_

Hiro strummed one last chord and let it ring to end the song. Right after the sound dissipated, Hiro was greeted with a loud applause. The young inventor nodded his head in thanks before putting the guitar down and walking toward the kitchen to get some more cake.

Meanwhile, the gang was still talking about Hiro's performance.

"Dude, I didn't know he could do that," Fred exclaimed. "That was amazing!"

"I didn't know either." Tadashi admitted, still mind blown.

_And it was more than amazing. It was phenomenal._

"That was pretty cool." GoGo said.

"Looks like Hiro has more than just an inventive mind." Wasabi replied with a smile.

"What a voice!" Honey Lemon shouted.

Hiro blew everyone's mind, and Tadashi was captivated the whole time. The older Hamada thought back on the song Hiro performed.

_You have someone Hiro, you have someone to love and need you._

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Well, this one was a bit longer than I had expected, but I like how this one turned out. If you're curious, the song is "Who I Am" by Nick Jonas and the Administration. It's an awesome song. I love it.)**

_NEXT TIME:_

"_**Dude, think. There is no way he would've let GoGo and Honey do that to him without a fight. He was trying to get your attention."**_

"_**Oh."**_

"_**What have you done to get his attention?"**_

"_**I think he's done quite enough."**_

"_**What do you mean?"**_

"_**Look at Hiro."**_


	6. Summer Break

_Holidays_

_6. Summer Break, June 14__th__, 2014_

* * *

><p>"Yes, we are done for the next two and a half months." GoGo announced throwing open the doors at the nerd lab.<p>

"Happy summer everyone!" Fred shouted.

"Hey, we should go swimming again," Honey Lemon. "Like we did for Tadashi's birthday."

"Yeah, kicking off the summer with a classic." Wasabi agreed.

The gang soon reached the Hamada's backyard, swimsuits in hand. After changing, Honey Lemon and GoGo jumped into the cool water of the pool. Hiro decided to sit in a dining chair for a while before getting into the pool.

Tadashi, Fred, and Wasabi were on the other side of the backyard, talking.

"I'm thinking I should just give up," Tadashi sighed. "There's no way he feels the same."

Just like Hiro had told GoGo and Honey Lemon about his predicament with Tadashi, Tadashi had told Fred and Wasabi about Hiro. Once again, the reaction had still been surprised, but, the two boys agreed to help.

"Don't give up," Wasabi urged. "He likes you. I can tell."

"How can you tell?" Tadashi asked. "He hasn't done anything that says he likes me."

"I think it was pretty obvious on Easter when he let Honey and GoGo dress him up like a rabbit." Wasabi answered.

"How?" Tadashi questioned.

"Dude, think," Fred replied. "There is no way he would've let GoGo and Honey do that to him without a fight. He was trying to get your attention."

"Oh." Tadashi said, taking off his shirt."

"What have you done to get_ his_ attention?" Fred asked.

"I think he's done quite enough." Wasabi answered with a smile.

Fred and Tadashi both raised an eyebrow at the tall African-American.

"What do you mean?"

Wasabi made a small gesture with his head.

"Look at Hiro," he answered. "But don't make it obvious."

The two other boys shot a glance at the young inventor. Hiro had his eyes locked on Tadashi's abdomen. The older Hamada looked backed at Wasabi with a smile.

"See, I told you." Wasabi replied.

Tadashi laughed then jumped into the pool. After a few seconds, he surfaced. Hiro took one look at the sunlight glistening off of Tadashi's wet skin, blushed and then turned away. Tadashi saw this and gave a questioning thumbs-up. Fred and Wasabi gave their own in reply.

Hiro took a deep breath, stood up, and jumped into the pool. Just as he surfaced, he felt a splash on his face.

"Hey!" he shouted at Tadashi.

"You snooze, you lose, knucklehead." Tadashi laughed.

Soon, that single splash turned into an all-out war, Fred and Wasabi even getting in the mix. At the end of the day, all of them were soaked.

Aunt Cass called them all in for a dinner of spaghetti. The gang had laughed when GoGo had thrown a single, sauce-covered noodle at Hiro's face. The young inventor did nothing but smile and suck the noodle into his mouth, leaving a trail of spaghetti sauce from his forehead to his mouth. Everyone was hysterical, and Aunt Cass snapped a picture.

_Well, I know he somewhat likes me,_ Tadashi thought. _Now the question is: When is the right time to make a move?_

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: It's Christmas Eve! Try as I might, three chapters might be uploaded tomorrow for Christmas. If I don't, you'll get your regular two chapters. Merry Christmas Eve!)**

_NEXT TIME:_

"_**I can't believe that for as long as we've come here to see fireworks, we've never seen them from up here. Thanks for bringing me here Tadashi. It's beautiful."**_

_**Tadashi glanced over at Hiro, the reds, whites, blues, and greens of the fireworks illuminating his face and tinting his brown eyes with several colors. His smile wide, as if he was five again, just discovering all the wonder that was in the world. He was beautiful.**_

"_**Yeah, it is." **_


	7. Independence Day

_Holidays_

_7. Independence Day, July 4__th__, 2014_

* * *

><p>The gang had walked to the local park, where the fireworks show was going to begin soon. No one really knew why some people in Japan decided to send off fireworks for America's Independence Day, but no one could complain. The fireworks were spectacular every year.<p>

Everyone had found a place to sit and watch the show. Everyone, except Tadashi and Hiro.

"Where are we going to sit?" Hiro asked. "All the good spots are taken."

Tadashi looked over to his left before looking back at Hiro.

"Not all of them," Tadashi said with a smile. "Come on."

The two boys took a trek up a big hill not too far from the park. Hiro didn't get tired on the way up, but he was glad when they had finally stopped climbing. Tadashi placed a blanket down on the ground and sat down on top of it. He gestured for Hiro to sit down as well. When Hiro sat down, he could see all the other people in the park, waiting to see the fireworks. He could even see the people setting up them fireworks in order to launch them. All of this was silhouetted against the black night sky and all the shining stars.

"Wow." Hiro breathed.

"I know, right?" Tadashi replied. "I found this place last year."

"Huh, so this is where you disappeared to?"

"Yep."

Two brothers quieted down after the heard the familiar whistle and crack of a firework being shot and exploding in the sky. They both looked up to the sky and saw red, blue, white, and green fireworks exploding in their usual pattern, a few making shapes like bells, stars, and flags.

"I can't believe that for as long as we've come here to see fireworks, we've never seen them from up here," Hiro sighed. "Thanks for bringing me here Tadashi. It's beautiful."

Tadashi glanced over at Hiro, the reds, whites, blues, and greens of the fireworks illuminating his face and tinting his brown eyes with several colors. His smile wide, as if he was five again, just discovering all the wonder that was in the world. _He_ was beautiful.

"Yeah, it is." Tadashi said longingly.

Hiro noticed this and glanced at him.

_Should I?_ Hiro thought. _Should I tell him how I feel?_

_Should I make a move?_ Tadashi wondered.

Seemingly out of nowhere, Hiro spoke.

"Tadashi, I want to say something," the young inventor started. "I don't know how you'll take it."

"Okay." Tadashi said cautiously.

_Is he going to say what I think he is?_

"Tadashi, for a while now, I've been feeling a certain way about someone," Hiro admitted. "Someone I'm not supposed to have these feelings for."

Tadashi waited patiently, trying to hide his excitement.

_He's gonna say it! He's really gonna say it!_

"Tadashi, I l-"

"There you guys are. We've been looking all over for you."

Tadashi screamed inwardly.

_Seriously! He was about to say it! World, why do you hate me?_

The two Hamadas turned and saw Fred walking over to them. He stopped short when he saw the angry look in Tadashi's eyes and the dejected look in Hiro's.

"Um, did I interrupt something?" Fred asked. "We were just gonna go back to Lucky Cat for dessert. We didn't want to leave you two behind."

"No, it's fine, Fred," Hiro said, standing up and walking toward him. "Better not keep them waiting."

With that, Hiro disappeared down the hill and toward where the gang was waiting. Fred turned toward Tadashi.

"He was about to say it, wasn't he?"

Tadashi sighed and rested his head in his hands.

"Yeah."

Fred walked over and clapped Tadashi on the back.

"I'm sorry man. I didn't know."

"It's fine," Tadashi told him. "He'll try and tell me again when he's ready."

Fred nodded. Tadashi picked up the blanket and the two boys made their way down the hill.

At that moment, Hiro and Tadashi were both thinking the same thing.

_Why does this have to be so difficult?_

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Merry Christmas! Okay, don't hate me for doing that to you. I know, blasphemy of the highest order and L-S-R should absolutely be slapped with a stick (**_**I hope you get that reference**_**), but Hiro will tell Tadashi, in time. One or two chapters should be up after this one. It depends on if I have time to write them. Merry Christmas again!)**

_NEXT TIME:_

_**The group was astonished. Even though his voice carried such beautiful and raw power, no one had ever heard him like this. How is he feeling?**_

_**They listened closely to the words.**_

_**When he let the last chord ring, Hiro sighed.**_

"_**God damn it Tadashi. Now if only I could tell you all of that."**_

_**The gang smiled at each other, but their smiles soon faded.**_

_**How could they help Hiro tell Tadashi?**_


	8. Hiro's Birthday

_Holidays_

_8. Hiro's 18__th__ Birthday, September 21__st__, 2014_

* * *

><p>Hiro walked down the stairs sleepily, with a yawn. The gang held back their laughs when Hiro didn't notice them.<p>

"Happy Birthday Hiro!" they all shouted.

Hiro jumped at the sudden loud noise before smiling widely at the decorations and food everyone set out.

"Wow guys!" Hiro said. "This is awesome!"

"So, what do you want to start with Hiro?" Aunt Cass asked. "Presents or food?"

"Ooh, ooh, choose food!" Fred suggested.

Hiro laughed. "How about we start with the presents first?"

"Ooh, open mine first!" Fred suggested again, rushing off to get his present for Hiro."

Hiro and the others laughed as Fred placed a large box in Hiro's lap. It wasn't wrapped and had a lot of holes poked in the sides. Hiro glanced at Fred, who had a wide smile, and cautiously opened the box. There was a small black furry ball cuddled in the corner of the box. It was a kitten. It looked up at him with bright green eyes and gave a small meow.

"Oh my gosh," Honey Lemon squealed. "He's so cute!"

"My friend, Hiccup, found a female for his cat, Toothless, to have kittens with," Fred explained. "And he gave me one to help him find a home."

"What are you going to name him?" Tadashi asked.

"What about Nox?*" Hiro suggested, take the cat out of its box and holding it in his lap.

"Nox," Tadashi said, testing the word. "I like it."

The small cat in question climbed up to Hiro's face and softly pawed at his nose.

"I think he likes it, too." Honey Lemon agreed, looking at the cat.

Hiro placed the small kitten on the floor where he ran to play with Mochi, like they were long-lost siblings.

"Me next." GoGo said, handing Hiro a small box.

Hiro open it to see…keys?

"Um, thanks?"

"Look outside and press the first button." GoGo told him, a smirk on her face.

Hiro did just that. When he clicked the button, he saw a purple, black, and red bike light up in front of the building.

"GoGo," Hiro said, turning around with an excited look on his face. "You didn't."

"Oh, I did," GoGo replied. "I've finally perfected it. Your own electromagnetic suspension motorbike."

Hiro hugged GoGo tightly.

"Thank you!"

"You're welcome, dork."

The presents continued. A new electric guitar from Honey Lemon. A video game he'd been talking about for months from Wasabi. New parts and tools from Aunt Cass.

But the thing that blew them all out of the water was Tadashi's gift.

Tadashi had built a small sentient robot, like Baymax, except even more amazing. It was practically like a baby. Taking one cautious step after another before running up to Hiro and offering him a small box. Hiro took the box and opened it while the robot went off to play with the cats. It was a gold necklace. Hiro noticed a latch on the side of it. He flipped the latch, opened the locket, and heard music playing. It was him, performing _Who I Am _at Aunt Cass' birthday party, along with some pictures. On the left side, it was a picture of Aunt Cass; on the right side, a miniature picture of the gang and Baymax; and in the middle, a picture of Tadashi.

Hiro nearly cried with joy. He threw his arms around Tadashi, locking his older brother in a hug.

"Thank you." Hiro whispered.

"Happy birthday, _otoutou-chan_." Tadashi replied.

Hours later, Tadashi and Aunt Cass were cleaning up, Hiro was in his room, and the gang was about to go up and say bye to Hiro. The four of them paused when they heard Hiro strumming on his acoustic guitar and singing.

_If I dive too deep, you'll pull me out  
>If I try to speak, you'll hear me out<br>If I get too weak, you'll hold me close and tell me I'm fine_

The group was astonished. Even though his voice carried such beautiful and raw power, no had ever heard him like this. How is he feeling? They listened closely to the words.

_You know the worst lines come at the best times  
>And I know that I can be so difficult, but that's why I love you<br>There's nothing that I could do  
>Without you I am only miserable<em>

The group looked at each other. He was singing about Tadashi.

_All the good times, all the bad times let me know  
>If I dive too deep, you'll pull me out<br>If I try to speak, you'll hear me out  
>If I get too weak, you'll hold me close and tell me I'm fine<em>

The gang smiled. He was _definitely_ singing about Tadashi.

_Tell me I'm fine_

When he let the last chord ring, Hiro sighed.

"God damn it Tadashi," Hiro said to himself. "Now only if I could tell you all of that."

The gang smiled at each other, but their smiles soon faded. How could they help Hiro tell Tadashi?

In the solitude of his room, Hiro glanced at the inscription on the back of his new locket and smiled. The inscription that only Tadashi and himself would know about.

_You have people that love you for who you are, especially me. –Tadashi_

**(A/N: Alright, so that was Hiro's birthday. Dramatic and emotional stuff, right? The song Hiro was singing was "Dive Too Deep" by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. Another awesome song that I would suggest. Oh, before I sign off for this chapter, I noticed that this story got put into the **_**Hidashi**_** community that was founded by **kitsunenari-chan **on the first of this month, and I'd like to thank whoever put my story into that community. I feel absolutely honored knowing that my story is in there with stories by a few of my favorite authors, **Seito**, **KudaKano**,** **and** The Emcee**, and my story is nowhere near as good as theirs. So thanks.)**

***Nox is Latin for Night**

_NEXT TIME:_

"_**So, what are you going to be for Halloween?"**_

"_**I don't know, I was thinking about being a vampire."**_

"_**You're sure to have people fainting over you."**_

_**The sarcasm was dripping from his voice. The other raven-haired boy smiled.**_

"_**I'm counting on it." Hiro replied, the sarcasm also evident in his voice.**_

_**Tadashi rolled his eyes as Hiro went downstairs. What Tadashi didn't count on was being one of the people fainting over Hiro.**_


	9. Halloween

_Holidays_

_9. Halloween, October 31__st__, 2014_

* * *

><p>Tadashi was sitting at the computer in his and Hiro's room, attempting to work on an assignment before he, Hiro, and the gang went out to a Halloween party. Just then, Hiro came into the room, Nox perched on the boy's shoulder like a bird. The month old kitten had gotten used to sitting on Hiro's shoulder until he got into the room then jumping on top of the screen that divided Hiro's half of the room from Tadashi's. Nox immediately jumped on top of the screen and laid down to sleep. Hiro rolled his eyes.<p>

"Hey Tadashi, what are you going to be for Halloween?"

"I'm not sure," the older Hamada answered. "I'm just trying finish this work before we go out tonight."

"Always working your ass off." Hiro muttered to himself, flopping onto his bed.

Tadashi clicked a few more times with the mouse.

"Done," Tadashi sighed, swiveling the chair around. "So, what are you going to be for Halloween?"

Hiro flipped around so he was facing to ceiling. "I don't know, I was thinking about being a vampire.

"You're sure to have people fainting over you." Tadashi said with a roll of his eyes.

The sarcasm was dripping from his voice. The other raven-haired boy smiled.

"I'm counting on it." Hiro replied, the sarcasm also evident in his voice.

Tadashi rolled his eyes once again as Hiro went back downstairs. What Tadashi didn't count on was being one of the people fainting over Hiro.

* * *

><p>Night had fallen and the gang was almost ready to go. Honey Lemon was putting the finishing touches on Hiro's costume. Tadashi glanced at his watch. Tadashi was dressed as L from <em>Death Note<em>, Fred was dressed as Batman, Wasabi was dressed as the Black Panther, and GoGo was just wearing her yellow and black super suit.

"Who's hosting the party again?" Tadashi asked Fred.

"Alex and Marty." **(A/N: Marty is the name of the zebra from **_Madagascar_**, right?)**

"Cool, Skipper and the guys are going to be there too, right?"

Fred gave Tadashi a wide smile. "Yep, gonna be lots of entertainment at this party."

"Honey Lemon, are you and Hiro done yet?" Tadashi called up.

"Yep, just finished!" Honey Lemon replied.

The two superheroes walked downstairs to the group. Honey Lemon was dressed up as Terra from _Teen Titans_. But Tadashi couldn't help but notice Hiro's costume.

Hiro did dress up as a vampire, but not as any vampire Tadashi's ever seen.

Hiro was wearing a black dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up and all the buttons undone, exposing his chest and abs. His skin was paler than usual, the work of make-up, which was probably why they took so long. There were two trails of fake blood tripping from his mouth and he had fake fangs in. His unruly hair had finally been tamed with some gel and was swept over his right eye. Speaking of his eyes, Tadashi guessed Honey Lemon put colored contacts in Hiro's eyes, because they were a deep scarlet instead of a chocolate brown.

Next thing Tadashi knew, Wasabi was standing right behind him, his hand holding Tadashi up.

"No need to start fainting when you don't have a drop of liquor in you." Wasabi whispered.

Tadashi steadied himself without anyone else noticing.

Hiro smiled, the fangs in his mouth fully visible.

"Well, let's go."

* * *

><p>The party was in full swing by the time the gang got there. They walked inside and the first person they saw was dressed as Sally from <em>The Nightmare before Christmas<em>. Hiro instantly knew who it was.

"Elsa!" Hiro called out with a wave.

The platinum blonde turned toward the group.

"Hey guys."

"Where's your sister and your boyfriend?" Hiro asked.

"Anna's probably with Kristoff," Elsa replied. "And Jack is drunk out of his mind, probably giving Bunny and North a hard time. I should probably go find him. I'll see you guys later."

"See you, Elsa."

Hiro turned back to the group.

"Let's go have some fun."

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Hiro was sitting on a stool, trying to ignore a girl who was hitting him, obviously drunk beyond her mind.<p>

"Come on Hiro," she said. "I'll make it worth your while."

"I doubt it." Hiro muttered.

"Someone told me that you were a virgin. Is that why? Are you nervous?"

The anger from that statement hit Hiro like a tidal wave. He turned to the girl, whose name still eluded him.

"One, I'm very proud that I still have my virginity when most people my age have been lost to it for years," Hiro growled, standing up. "Two, even if I didn't give two fucks about my purity, I wouldn't be giving it to some drunk girl at a party. And three, I'm gay and in love with someone else, so I'm not interested in you anyway."

Hiro walked away from girl, who was left flabbergasted by Hiro's sudden anger.

Tadashi eventually ran into Hiro, instantly noticing the anger in Hiro's, currently, red eyes.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Can we just go home?"

Tadashi looked at Hiro. The younger Hamada was steaming with anger.

"I'll tell GoGo that we're leaving."

* * *

><p>Minutes later, Hiro and Tadashi were walking back to Lucky Cat.<p>

"Hiro, what happened in there?"

"A girl asked me if I was nervous because I was a virgin," Hiro replied. "Long story short, I told her to piss off."

Tadashi left it at that and the two brothers walked home in silence.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Sorry I haven't been posting every day like I had been. I've been really sick, just have not been feeling well at all. I don't know if I'll get all of the last three chapters uploaded by midnight. But I'm going to try, even though I feel like crap. If not, the last chapter(s) will be uploaded tomorrow, the first day of 2015. Happy New Year!)**

_NEXT TIME:_

"_**Aunt Cass is asleep right now. I want to get all of this done and surprise her, so she won't have to be doing work all day. You know, as a way of saying thanks."**_

"_**Well, I'll help you as a way to say thank you, as well."**_

"_**I'm sure Aunt Cass will appreciate that."**_

"_**I'm saying thank you to you, too."**_

_**Tadashi looked over at Hiro, obviously confused.**_

"_**For what?"**_

_**Hiro looked up at Tadashi.**_

"_**For being there for me."**_


	10. Thanksgiving Day

_Holidays_

_10. Thanksgiving Day, November 27__th__, 2014_

* * *

><p>Hiro trudged downstairs, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Once Hiro got to the kitchen, he saw Tadashi walking around cooking already.<p>

"Oh, morning Hiro," Tadashi said while mixing something in a bowl. "I made you some bacon and eggs."

"Um…thanks," Hiro said, taking the plate of breakfast of food. "Why are you cooking so early?"

"Aunt Cass is asleep right now. I want to get all of this done and surprise her," Tadashi replied. "So she won't have to be doing work all day. You know, as a way of saying thanks. It is Thanksgiving."

"Well, I'll help you," Hiro said, taking his empty plate and placing it in the sink. "As a way to say thank you, as well."

"I'm sure Aunt Cass will appreciate that."

"I'm saying thank you to you, too." Hiro replied, mixing some cake batter.

Tadashi looked over at Hiro, obviously confused.

"For what?"

Hiro looked up at Tadashi.

"For being there for me."

Tadashi smiled at his little brother.

"I'll always be there for you, Hiro."

Hiro returned the smile the older Hamada shot at him.

"I know."

"So, what are you making?"

"Well, since all of us are part Italian, I thought I would make a tiramisu," Tadashi explained. "Do you know how to make that?"

"Nope."

Tadashi chuckled. "Well, let me show you." **(A/N: I know how to make these, I have a friend who's Italian, but since I'm sick, I can't be bothered to remember how it's made.)**

* * *

><p>"Wow, I can't believe Aunt Cass is still asleep." Hiro sighed after he and Tadashi had finished all the cooking.<p>

"I guess she forgot what day it was," Tadashi tiredly replied, sitting across from Hiro at the table. "Or maybe her alarm didn't go off. I don't know."

Just then, Aunt Cass ran downstairs in her pajamas.

"Guys, it's Thanksgiving and I didn't get up to cook the food," Aunt Cass explained. "We might have to go out to eat."

Aunt Cass stopped freaking out when she saw all the containers of food.

"Did you guys-?" Aunt Cass questioned.

"Surprise." Hiro and Tadashi said tiredly.

Aunt Cass took Hiro and Tadashi into a hug.

"Thank you boys."

"We kind of did it as a way to say thanks to you." Hiro answered.

"Well, thank you for the thank you."

"Stop confusing me," Tadashi mumbled. "I'm tired."

"You boys go get some rest," Aunt Cass assured. "I'll wake you up when it's time for dinner."

The two inventors trekked up the stairs and to their room. Hiro faceplanted into his bed and Nox jumped onto his back.

"Mmrph, mmrhm mmp mm mrph." Hiro said into his pillow.

"What?" Tadashi laughed, laying down on his bed.

Hiro slightly lifted up his head. "I said, 'Nox, get off of me.'"

Nox just made himself even more comfortable on Hiro's back, defying his owner. Hiro flipped around so fast that Nox couldn't jump off of him.

"Gotcha."

Hiro got up and placed the obsidian cat on Tadashi's stomach.

"Seriously?" Tadashi asked Hiro.

"Yep."

Nox softly pawed at Tadashi's nose. Tadashi picked the cat up by its waist.

"Gotcha, you little terror, you." Tadashi said to the cat.

Tadashi slowly raised and lowered the cat. Whenever Tadashi lowered Nox back down to him, the cat tried to paw at his nose again.

Hiro smiled at the interaction Tadashi was having with Nox, treating the cat as if he was a human baby. The younger Hamada couldn't help but think how good of a father his older brother would be.

_Whoa, did I just think that?_ _Well, to be honest, I wouldn't mind adopting and raising a child with Tadashi. Wow, I guess I really love him._

Hiro inwardly sighed.

_Now, just to grow a pair and tell him._

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Still feel like crap. I think my stomach is eating itself and I'm not all that hungry. Still writing the rest of it. There are only two chapters left and I will try to upload them before midnight.)**

_NEXT TIME:_

"_**Well? What's my present?"**_

"_**Um, close your eyes."**_

"_**Okay."**_

_**The second his eyelids closed, Hiro got the best Christmas present of his life.**_

"_**Uh."**_

_**They turned and saw Aunt Cass standing there. Then, out of nervousness and suspicion that she saw them, Hiro ran.**_


	11. Christmas Day

_Holidays_

_11. Christmas Day, December 25__th__, 2014_

* * *

><p>Aunt Cass had insisted on having a Christmas party this year. The café was filled with people, just like it had on her birthday. The gang had exchanged their presents already. But Hiro noticed he never received a present from Tadashi.<p>

_That's strange._ Hiro thought. _He's usually the first person to give me a present on Christmas. I should go and find him. Maybe he just forgot._

Hiro looked around for his older brother. He finally found Tadashi in the kitchen, probably avoiding the crowd of people.

"Hey Tadashi," Hiro said to his brother. "What's up?"

"There are way too many people out there." Tadashi replied.

_I was right._ Hiro thought.

"So, you never gave me a Christmas present." Hiro trailed off.

"Oh," Tadashi replied. "I guess I forgot."

_Knew it. _Hiro thought.

"Well?" Hiro asked. "What's my present?"

"Um," Tadashi stalled. "Close your eyes."

"Okay."

The second his eyelids closed, Hiro got the present of his life. Tadashi was kissing him. Just as quickly as it started, it ended. When Tadashi pulled away, Hiro opened his eyes.

"Uh." Hiro deadpanned, but a second voice said it, as well. A voice that wasn't Tadashi's

They turned and saw Aunt Cass standing there. Then, out of nervousness and suspicion that she saw them, Hiro ran.

* * *

><p>"Bad timing?" Aunt Cass asked Tadashi.<p>

Tadashi sighed. "It wasn't your fault, Aunt Cass."

Tadashi had run his situation by Cass. She was a little weirded out, but she had seen how much Tadashi truly loved Hiro.

"I guess he didn't know that I knew, huh?" Aunt Cass questioned.

"No," Tadashi answered. "This is going to come back to bite me in the butt, isn't it?"

"I'm sure it'll work itself out." Aunt Cass assured, patting Tadashi on the back.

Tadashi sighed again and walked out of the kitchen and toward the gang. Fred instantly walked up to him.

"So, did you do it?" he asked.

"Yeah." Tadashi answered.

"And?" GoGo asked.

"Aunt Cass came in and he ran."

"Oh," Wasabi said. "Sorry man, but I'm sure he'll come around."

"I honestly hope so."

* * *

><p>"Okay, what the hell was that?" Hiro asked. "I don't know how to interpret that at all."<p>

Nox meowed in reply and started to lick himself.

"I know, but still. I wasn't expecting _that_ as the present!"

Nox meowed again.

"True, you don't just kiss your little brother like that for shits and giggles."

Nox started to purr. Hiro glanced at the feline.

"That's just great Hiro," the teen said to himself. "You have friends and you're talking to a cat."

Nox curled up in a ball next to the young inventor and fell asleep. Hiro sighed in reply.

"I need to play some video games to sort my thoughts out," Hiro said, sitting down at his computer. "Only three certainties in life for me. Death, taxes, and video game therapy."

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Feeling a little better now. I'm going to eat dinner then write the next and final chapter and post it. I will be done before midnight. I've made an oath. I want to ask you guys a question really quick though. Have you heard the Five Nights at Freddy's 2 song **_Survive the Night_ **by **MandoPony **in YouTube? I just heard it today and I fell in love with it. I've heard **The Living Tombstone**'s FNAF2 song, but I just like this one a little better. It's a little more mysterious and trippy. But I do love **TLT**'s first FNAF song. Go give **_Survive the Night_** a listen.)**

_NEXT TIME:_

"_**I knew that you were going to say it on the Fourth of July-"**_

"_**Tadashi."**_

"_**-and it's okay if you don't feel that way anymore."**_

"_**Tadashi."**_

"_**I just wanted you to know how I felt."**_

"_**Tadashi!"**_

"_**What?"**_

_**That one action silenced the older Hamada.**_

"_**Just shut up Tadashi."**_


	12. New Year's Eve

_Holidays_

_12. New Year's Eve, December 31__st__, 2014_

* * *

><p>Tadashi sighed once again while looking out of the window of the café. The gang walked in and approached him.<p>

"So," GoGo started. "What's happening with Hiro?"

"He's been avoiding me like the plague." Tadashi replied.

"Well, it hasn't even been a week," Honey Lemon assured. "Give him some time."

"How much time is he going to need?" Tadashi asked. "Maybe he's changed his mind. Maybe he just doesn't like me like that anymore."

"Tadashi, he's your brother," Wasabi debated. "If he starts to feel that way about you, he's not going to be able to just flip a switch and stop."

Tadashi stayed silenced at that.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." All four of them answered.

Tadashi didn't say anything more and stared out of the window again.

Honey Lemon nudged GoGo toward the stairs, a silent plea for her to talk to Hiro and try to sort everything out. They had a whole conversation with their eyes.

_Go talk to him._

_ Why can't you? You know I'm not good at these things._

_ Because Hiro will just take whatever I say as a suggestion. You do tough love. He'll actually be proactive when you tell him to do something._

GoGo inwardly groaned before looking back at Honey Lemon.

_Please GoGo. It'll be good for the both of them._

GoGo turned and walked up the stairs to Hiro and Tadashi's room.

* * *

><p>Hiro was lying on his bed, Nox asleep on his stomach. He heard someone knock at the open door. Hiro looked over and saw that it was GoGo.<p>

"Hey." Hiro said in a monotone voice.

"Hey." GoGo replied.

"What's up?"

"What's up with you and Tadashi?"

Hiro sighed.

"A lot."

"You and him are doing a lot of sighing." GoGo said.

"He kissed me GoGo."

"I know. So, what's the problem? Isn't that what you wanted?"

"Yeah, but-"

"So, I repeat," GoGo interrupted. "What's the problem? Woman up. He made a move, Hiro. It's time for you to make one back. It's like chess really. It's a strategy. Who has the more effective one?"

"Strangely," Hiro answered. "Vanellope and Calhoun said the same thing."

"So, what does that tell you?"

Hiro sat up without disturbing Nox. He ran a hand through his untamable hair.

"That I need to make a move, and soon."

"Exactly."

* * *

><p>It was almost midnight when Tadashi had worked up the nerve (with a lot of persuasion from Honey Lemon and Wasabi) to talk to Hiro.<p>

Tadashi knocked on the open door of the bedroom. Hiro looked up from his book and at his older brother.

"Hi." Hiro greeted.

"Hi," Tadashi replied, closing the door behind him. "We need to talk."

"Yeah," Hiro answered, marking his place in the book and placing on the desk. "We do."

"I love you, Hiro," Tadashi said. "And not just as a brother. And, to be honest, I think you love me that way, too."

"Tadashi." Hiro tried to get his brother's attention.

"I knew that you were going to say it on the Fourth of July-" Tadashi continued.

"Tadashi." Hiro called again.

"-and it's okay if you don't feel that way anymore."

"Tadashi."

"I just wanted you to know how I felt."

"Tadashi!" Hiro shouted, fed up with his brother's rambling.

"What?"

Just then, Hiro pulled Tadashi down about four inches, sealing Tadashi's lips in a kiss. The two of them swore they could hear bells, but that was because it had just became January 1st, 2015. That one action, that one kiss, silenced the older Hamada. Tadashi's wide eyes fluttered shut and he brought Hiro closer. Hiro released his fists from Tadashi's shirt and wrapped his arms around his older brother's neck. After a few seconds, Hiro reluctantly pulled away from the kiss.

"Just shut up Tadashi." Hiro breathed.

"If I get more kisses like that, I'll be quiet for the rest of my life."

Hiro quietly laughed. The two of them laid down on Tadashi's bed, perfectly content. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"Guys?" Honey Lemon asked. "Did you work things out?"

"Yeah, did you?" Fred questioned. "We were going to have sparking apple cider to ring in the year."

Hiro looked up at Tadashi.

"Do you think we should tell them?" Hiro asked.

"We'll tell them tomorrow." Tadashi replied.

"Technically, it is tomorrow."

Tadashi rolled his eyes. "Smart ass. Then, we'll tell them later."

"I'm glad we finally did this."

Tadashi planted a quick kiss on Hiro's lips.

"I'm glad we did, too. Sure, it took a year, but it was worth the wait."

"Happy holidays Tadashi."

"Happy holidays Hiro."

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: And that's it! The last chapter of **_Holidays_**! I'm glad you guys stuck with me this long. All the way until the end. I might do an epilogue or maybe a follow-up one-shot. It all depends on what you guys want. Happy holidays and Happy New Year!)**


End file.
